¿Sabes?
by Viko W
Summary: Todo el mundo guarda secretos. Madara tiene uno, pero algo tan grande como eso no se puede ocultar por mucho. one-shot madadei/tobidei
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias**: Ortografía, como lo he dicho antes: soy floja, por eso no la reviso. Contenido yaoi, lo que significa relación chicoxchico y si aún continuas leyendo esto bienvenida(o). Si por el contrario dices que no te gusta el yaoi y sigues aquí porque vas a imaginar que Deidara es mujer… ¡sal a la luz yaoista de closet! (carita enojada)

.-.-.-.-

**¿Sabes…?**

Es la cosa más retorcida, espeluznante y contradictoria. Tan extraña como la inexistencia de la letra "Ñ" en el vocabulario inglés o como el hecho de que la pizza siendo circular venga en cajas cuadradas.

Porque cuando lo viste por primera vez tuviste la certeza de que se convertiría en un -tu- dolor de cabeza y aun así optaste por reclutarlo. Ignoraste todas las señales condenándote a la peor de las torturas. Fuiste idiota y lo admites abiertamente todas las veces que te sea posible estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Pero esa sedosidad e inigualable brillo son tan cautivadoras que te provocan _nauseas_ con tan sólo mirarlo. El sentimiento es tan fuerte que casi juras que mueres cada vez que lo tienes enfrente, con esa resplandeciente cabellera rubia que rivaliza a la par con el azul cielo y la suavidad que se nota a kilómetros de ese par de exquisitos labios. Sólo atinas a medio curvarte al sentir la _dolorosa_ sensación palpitando en tu entrepierna y gruñes quedamente al morderte la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar.

Probablemente jamás lo note, razón por la cual sufres cual perro hambriento frente a una carnicería. Pero lo peor no es que esa persona desconozca tus sentimientos, sino que se trata de un chico y desgraciadamente tú también eres hombre. Te repites una y otra vez que está mal, que no es correcto y que si fuera mujer todo sería distinto, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones siempre llegas a la conclusión de que si _él_ fuera un ella entonces definitivamente le perderías el gusto. Te tachas de pervertido y encima gay. Gritas internamente blasfemando sobre cualquier estupidez.

Desde que lo convertiste en tu senpai, sí, porque se te ocurrió la genial idea de asignártelo como tu superior y practicar un poco el masoquismo te diste cuenta de que cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, el gusto pasó a ser algo mucho más intenso. Sólo entonces descubriste lo que ya sabías y te negabas a ver: te enamoraste de ese lunático del arte explosivo. Al principio trataste de verlo con una mentalidad abierta y liberal, pero ni bien pasaron unos cuantos minutos y practicaste el "Amaterasu" en la guarida para luego culpar a Itachi y continuar con tu farsa.

Simplemente ya no sabes como lidiar con la situación. Es inaceptable para tu ego el tener uno que otro sueño húmedo con tu 'senpai', incluso podrás decir que es asqueroso y que lo odias porque es antinatural y todas esas excusas baratas que habrás escuchado por ahí. Pero sabes que no son más que mentiras, porque en cada una de tus gloriosas y depravadas fantasías, mientras atas a la cama a Deidara y lo sometes a tu voluntad, cuando saboreas su boca al tiempo en que entras por completo en él o cuando se encuentra frotándose contra tu cuerpo estimulándote descaradamente, te sientes como el hombre más dichoso, pleno y poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Aun cuando hayas dicho que te casarías con una despampanante morena porque las rubias no te gustan –pero nunca dijiste nada sobre _los rubios- _, que sería sumisa, carente de conocimientos ninja, dulce, con ojos marrones o verdes y casi de tu estatura no contaste con que la persona por la cual delirarías sería un maldito integrante de tu psicotica organización.

Suspiras resignado por el día de hoy, has perdido la contiendo contra esa susurrante voz que te incita a pensar perversidades que involucran en un cien al ojiazul. Particularmente esa tarde se te ha antojado la imagen de un travieso Deidara dándote placer oral, delineando tu hombría con su húmeda lengua. Casi sientes como escurre algo de tu nariz al tiempo en que se te hace agua la boca. Más tarde te reprocharás todo lo que se te ocurra, por el momento divagarás en esa hermosa fantasía. Últimamente soñar despierto se ha vuelto uno de tus hobbies preferidos.

El suave andar de alguien te devuelve a la realidad. No necesitas voltear, reconoces fácilmente el peculiar sonido de esas pisadas, se trata de _él_. Das gracias el portar una máscara, más ahora que lo tienes casi enfrente. Finges como es costumbre la voz y lo saludas efusivo desde la roca que tienes por asiento, Deidara sólo responde con una frase ofensiva, llamándote la atención por vago e infantil. Notas casi al instante que el cuello está desabotonado, las gotitas de sudor que resbalan hasta el interior perdiéndose en la camisa de malla. Lo calificas de inmoral, fantaseando sobre inusitados paisajes perfectos para hacerlo gritar de entero placer mientras Deidara continua con su sermón improvisado. Nunca te cansas de escucharlo ni imaginar su rostro ruborizado mencionado tu nombre, tampoco de las veces en las que ha utilizado su arte en tu contra, sabes salir bien librado así que no es de preocuparse. Sueñas con algún día poder decirle eso que te atormenta día y noche y no te deja dormir en paz. Guardas la esperanza de que diga sí, aunque sepas que ese día jamás llegará.

Sólo lo escuchas y suspiras para tus adentros. Te das cuenta de que en todo este tiempo planeando tu venganza contra Konoha y fundando Akatsuki no te habías sentido tan feliz simplemente con tener a esta persona cerca, pero estás al tanto de que sería mucho mejor si _él_ aceptara estar a tu lado por voluntad propia. Si así fuera estás casi seguro de que cometerías cualquier locura, desde disolver la organización, hacer polvo a los hermanos, hasta abandonar tu venganza contra el clan Senju o si te lo pidiera incluso cantarías a todo pulmón 'Yellow Subamrine'. Cualquier cosa…

Puedes pensar infinidad de cosas sobre esto y lo otro pero nunca dejar de llevarlo presente. Deidara es lo mejor que te ha pasado y auque lo niegues por ratos sabes que sin él un día no tiene productividad. Cada noche antes de encerrarte en tu habitación consideras la opción de formular la regla de compartir habitación por parejas aunque la desechas regularmente, no te sientes preparado para controlar tus instintos de verlo en ropa interior o pijama. Sonríes, si sucediera sencillamente te abalanzarías sobre _él_ y en tres días no se levantaría de la cama. Vuelves a sonreír, Deidara te explica la siguiente misión, tú lo miras como si fuera la cosa más perfecta y hermosa del mundo. Te preguntas si podría llegar a quererte a pesar de que seas un Uchiha, la sola idea del rechazo por eso te hace tener escalofríos. Decides no pensar en ello. Es doloroso y no quieres un bono extra de sufrimiento.

─ … ¿Entendiste Tobi, uhn?

Siempre, no importa el tono, amas esa muletilla.

─ ¡Sí, Deidara-senpai!─asientes con esa voz chillona parándote junto a él. Deidara te dedica una extraña sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar. Un gesto amable de su parte basta para hacerte actuar tontamente de forma inconsciente. Luego te odiaras pero por ahora no importa. Corres para estar a la par y aunque no puede ver a través de la máscara le sonríes.

" Te amo "

Ciertamente tal vez nunca lo sepa. Y aunque mueres por decírselo no lo harás. Porque odia a los Uchihas y de todos tú eres el peor…

… y aun así…

" Yo te amo "

─ Senpai…

─ ¿Uhn?

Debes estar loco.

─ Hay algo que debo decirte…

**Fin.**

**.-.-****.-.-.**

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, ódienme por el final o el fic entero, pero a mi me gustó mucho. Simplemente me encantó y no es porque yo sea la autora.

En esta ocasión quise plasmar a un Madara que tuviera un poco de prejuicios, pero sólo un poco xDDD. Y como podrán notar esto fue lo que resultó. Pensé en hacerlo divertido de principio a fin pero no pude controlar mi deseo por los finales tiernos. Bueno, es mi pareja predilecta después del AlucardxSeras, así que me gusta el romance, quien sabe, tal vez haga una continuación versiòn Deidara. Así que atentos ;D

Hay una nueva chica que se adentró en el madadei, me parece se llama Yagoih. Bienvenida al MadaDei, ¡hiciste una buena elección! Qué digo, ¡la mejor elección! Y pronto me leeré tu fic nuevo, no había tenido tiempo pero lo haré. Te invito al foro de este hermoso pairing. Por cierto, Li-chan debe haber mucho trabajo en la escuela y todo eso, ¿no?

(Sonido de grillos)

Sí, supongo que sí.

**Boletín de ultima hora**: Bunas noticias para ustedes y el madadei continuaré mis escritos y no habrá ausencia de varios meses. Y la actualización va por buen camino, lento pero seguro. ¡Seh!

… no puedo creer que haya tardado menos de una hora en hacer este one-shot.


	2. Me gustas

**Disclaimer**: la serie de Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La misma persona que omitió las escenas yaoi entre Mada y Dei, por tratarse de una serie shonen.

**Advertencias:** ortografía, gramática, coherencia, OoC…

.-.-.-.-.-

… **Me gustas.**

— Te quiero.

— ¿Ah…?

El esfuerzo que realizas por cerrar tu boca es sobrehumano. No puedes creerlo…

Has enmudecido tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca, resonando dentro de tu cabeza como un eco sin fin. Parpadeas pidiendo una explicación, esperando a que todo sea parte de una de sus tantas bromas de mal gusto, pero en vez de una risa sólo te golpeas de frente con el silencio. Tobi acaba de decir dos palabras completamente fuera del contexto de trabajo y casi olvidadas por ti. Dos palabras que te han hecho perder el suelo aun cuando lo sientes bajo tus pies. Intentas sin éxito fruncir el ceño, luego tratas de sonreír como si todo eso te hubiera caído en gracia. Es una broma, te repites. Porque sencillamente él no habla enserio. Está fingiendo, juega, lo hace porque es un verdadero idiota que sólo gusta de fastidiarte. 'Te quiero', escuchas por segunda vez y notas el súbito cambio de voz. Entonces no hay dudas, ese no es Tobi.

— ¡¿Quién eres, uhn?!— gritas retrocediendo hábilmente, deslizando tus manos hacia la arcilla. Quien quiera que sea ese sujeto no saldrá vivo. Te preguntas por un instante si Tobi estará bien o siquiera vivo. Niegas lo último, está en Akatsuki, no pudo ser vencido tan fácilmente. Fijas tu mirada en quien quiera que sea ese tipo, estás listo para atacar apenas haga un movimiento sospechoso, pero en su lugar el dice de nuevo…

— Yo te quiero.

La frase te aturde, porque suena tan real y de algún modo se siente…

… sincera.

"Idiota."

— Lo siento… no lo soporté más.

— ¿Qué?...¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres?!—exiges respuestas mostrándote lo más amenazador que puedes— ¡¿Dónde está Tobi, uhn?!

Escuchas una suave risa provinente de aquel sujeto. No puedes evitar sentirte furioso y arrojarle un kunai esperando cerrarle la boca con eso. Sin embargo lo esquiva con gran facilidad para disgusto tuyo y repite aquella primera frase. Te molestas y de nueva cuenta llevas tus manos a los contenedores de arcilla. Ha sido suficiente para ti. Con suprema velocidad creas un par de aves que no reparan en dirigirse al enmascarado. Tan pronto se encuentran al alcance antes de que puedas hacerlos detonar, ocurre que el desgraciado –lo es- con algún jutsu que no has sido capaz de ver –es lo único que llega a tu adorable cabeza- a contrarestado tu arte y ahora tus divinas creaciones están en el suelo hechas pedazos.

— ¡Bastardo!

Lo intentas de nuevo al tiempo en que arrojas unas cuantas shurikens para distraerlo, de ese modo tendrás la oportunidad de… ¿pero qué dem--? ¡¿Desapareció?! Por un segundo el pánico se apodera de ti.

Y entonces…

— No te haré daño, Senpai…

Tu vista ya no es tan buena y no logras enfocar con precisión el objetivo. Sientes su cálido aliento chocando contra tu boca. El gentil aroma maderoso llega delicado hasta tu nariz, justamente como si de una fragancia con notas orientales se tratara. La distancia es ridículamente pequeña de modo que intentas asestarle un golpe, para terminar con ambas manos inmovilizadas. Gruñes de mala gana antes de soltar alguna agresión verbal pero cuando abres la boca para llevar a cabo la acción todo da un giro inesperado. Abres los ojos de par en par atónito. Logras percibir al correr de algunos pocos segundos un singular sabor en tu boca. Así pues, comprendes lo que sucede. Entras en una especie de shock en donde no sabes si lo golpeas o te quedas petrificado tratando de entender el por qué de muchas cosas. Estás al tanto de que la máscara ahora no cubre en su totalidad su rostro y que sus labios están acariciando los tuyos y… y… ¡joder!, se siente endemoniadamente bien. El contacto es en un principio suave, con ligeros mordiscos que te hacen sentir pequeñas descargas de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Recapacitas por un fugaz instante antes de ser absorbido por el fogoso beso que te ha plantado ese 'Tobi'. Caes en la cuenta de que la situación no está bien y lo peor es que haces absolutamente nada para remediarlo. Su boca 'devora' la tuya con tantas ansias que te contagia y correspondes el gesto.

"¿Qué estoy… haciendo?"

Por un tramo de tiempo indefinido pierdes la conciencia y ya no te importa quien sea o que es lo que quiera ese hombre mientras mantenga ese ritmo. Su lengua acaricia la tuya propinándote una agradable sensación que interrumpes el beso soltando un débil gemido. Es ahí, justo en ese preciso momento que la realidad te atropella.

1.- Tú eres un hombre.

2.- Él es un hombre.

3.- Él te ha besado.

4.- Tú le has correspondido.

5.-… Te ha gustado.

Cuando estás por zafarte, agredirle y/o matarlo su boca vuelve a atrapar la tuya y caes de nuevo. Aún sujeta tus manos, tal vez como precaución. Una pequeñísima parte de ti grita que él podría matarte o algo así, para tu 'mala fortuna' existe otra voz interna que te alienta a continuar con esa locura y sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto decides obedecerle. Aunque desde un principio, inconscientemente lo hiciste. Cierras los ojos una vez más y en ésta ocasión mandas al infierno todo. Es la primera vez que experimentas una sensación tan placentera como esa, razón por la cual no opones resistencia. Sus labios son tan suaves y el calor de su boca parece derretir la tuya. Su respiración agitada llega suave a tus oídos y poco después escuchas con claridad su acelerado corazón. Tus latidos se unen a los suyos formando una extraña melodía.

El beso se interrumpe, ésta vez por parte de él y te dice algo que sinceramente es lo último que pudiste imaginar.

En realidad pudiste imaginar muchas cosas pero nada parecido.

En verdad, cualquier cosa…

— Soy un Uchiha—pronuncia sensualmente a unos cuantos centímetros de tu rostro. Y como si de un juego se tratara apresa de nuevo tus labios, reanudando el beso. La información no se procesa aprisa y sus besos no hacen más que impedirte que pienses detenidamente. Ha dicho ser de ese clan que tanto detestas y pese a eso no puedes parar. Es un Uchiha, la frase gira y vuela dentro de tu atolondrada cabeza pero tu atención centrada en algo más le resta importancia en ese instante. Sabes que es antinatural que todo esto ocurra, más aún que no estés profesando tu odio hacia esos ojos malditos y en su lugar te dediques a… bueno, 'comértelo' a besos—… ¿me odias?—pregunta entre jadeos. Contra todo pronóstico eres tú quien se abalanza por sus labios sorprendiéndolo. ¿Qué si es un Uchiha? ¿Qué si lo odias? ¿Qué si no es Tobi?... ¿y qué? Lo dicho, te importa un demonio lo que sea. Pero por favor, que no se detenga o emplearás arte en él antes de tiempo. Porque cuando termine y recuperes la razón –si es que lo logras- lo matarás.

— Cállate, uhn.—es lo único que dices y prosigues con el "lick, lick, beso, beso". Suelta de una vez por todas tus manos y rodea tu cintura de inmediato. Una milésima parte de lucidez hace que tus brazos realicen un vano intento por apartarlo pero sólo aciertas a sostenerte de su traje negro con diseño a nubes rojas.

-

-

-

-

Oh my God…

Es peor de lo que creíste. Es muchísimo peor de lo que llegaste a pensar cuando estaban… besándose.

Él te sonríe abiertamente y se acomoda mejor en el imponente asiento, recargando su mentón en su mano derecha. Y el rubor llega con más fuerza a tu rostro. No puedes creer que terminaras en una situación como la que ahora vives. Cubres tu cara con ambas manos y haces un esfuerzo por recordar en qué momento tus neuronas fallaron y la única que quedó disponible fue la de la estupidez. Gruñes resignado, porque no hay vuelta atrás… mejor dicho, no hay salida por más que la desees. Has venido a caer en las redes de… ahg, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan imbécil? Siendo un criminal buscado por las cinco grandes naciones, etc, etc y te comportaste como una colegiala caliente e impulsiva. Te avergüenzas de ti mismo. Si fuera posible regresarías en el tiempo y lo despedazarías. Pero no puedes y sería mucho peor que de hacerlo cometieras el mismo error.

— Besas bien.—su voz rompe el silencio provocando se incremente el sonrojo en ti.

— ¡Cierra la boca idiota!

— Oh, esas son grandes palabras. ¿Sabes con quien estas tratando, no?

— ¡Me importa una mierda, uhn!—informas alterado evitando a toda costa confrontar su mirada. Ese bastardo egocéntrico...

Ríe suavemente. Tu estómago se _revuelve_.

— ¿Y bien?

No respondes. Aunque no lo admitas estás algo asustado. Todo ha sucedido tan rápido que parece un loco sueño. Tobi realmente fue una farsa, quien está frente a ti es nada menos que Uchiha Madara –y tú lo creías muerto-, por si fuera poco resulta ser aparte de tu compañero el verdadero líder de Akatsuki… y fundador.

— ¿Qué harás ahora que lo sabes todo?

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué puedes hacer?

Lo miras al fin, como tratando de hallar una respuesta en él. No le preguntas verbalmente pero estás seguro que puede verlo en tus ojos. Curva sus labios en una perfecta y encantadora sonrisa. Te molestas, te incomoda soberanamente que te sonría de esa _manera_. Puedes jurar que esa expresión es completamente mal intencionada. Lo sientes. Te mira como si quisiera 'devorarte'. Exacto, esa es la palabra. Como un perro viendo un suculento filete…

¿'suculento'?

— Hmm, no hay mucho que hacer. Si tratas de escapar te mataré. Si traicionas a la organización te mataré. Si se lo dices a alguien más te mataré—lo miras perplejo. Madara se ríe brevemente—. Sólo bromeaba. Sin embargo si intentas huir no lo permitiré. En cuanto a cambiar de compañero, sobre eso… ahm… puedes olvidarlo.

Ya habías supuesto eso último. Así que no te sorprende.

De pronto su semblante cambia drásticamente y sientes con claridad como su mirada te atraviesa. No sabes por qué pero comienzas a sentirte nervioso. El reciente suceso llega a tu mente y el rubor crece más. Te lo preguntas más veces de las que piensas en la verdadera identidad del hombre frente a ti, ¿cómo es que terminaste robándole el aliento? Y nuevamente sientes arder tus mejillas. Una y otra y otra vez la escena se repite mientras te ocultas bajo el largo mechón de cabello y amplio cuello del uniforme. Es inaceptable para tu 'gigantesco' orgullo –que ahora es más pequeño que una arbeja-. Escuchas un suspiro y luego lo inesperado.

— Me gustas. Quédate conmigo.

No es que seas un experto en el tema pero no se necesita mucho para entender que se trata de una confesión -de amor- con demandante tono. Está bien, eso explica el beso y los 'te quiero', pero aún resulta impactante. Te preguntas pasados unos segundos qué es lo que se supone debes responder, porque tienes que responderle algo. Está esperando una… reúnes fuerzas y lo miras—_ Oh, no uhn._— Sí, está esperando '_eso'_.

— Creo que no fui lo suficientemente claro...

Respingas al instante. Normalmente gritarías un cállate, pero tan sólo ver su rostro tan serio te provoca pensártelo dos veces. No está bromeando, él va en serio. Realmente habla en serio. Y está consiente de que eres un chico, lo cual es bastante alarmante. Esto es lo más abrumador que te ha podido pasar por demás vergonzoso en tu corta vida. Sin embargo captas fuerte y clara la idea. Pero ruegas por estar equivocado. Él lo nota, tu rostro es un libro abierto y te odias y lo odias. No basta con pensarlo hasta que se te tueste el cerebro pero lo harás hasta que estés cerca de ese fin. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Por qué no pensabas? Y lo más importante y el suceso más escabroso: ¿cómo fue que terminaste en esa habitación con _él_? Quizá la incógnita más grande hasta ese momento, después del kiss. Kizu, kiss, beso, chu, mua.

—… Se mi amante.

— ¿D-disculpa, uhn?—no puedes evitar mirarlo con total desaprobación. Madara te sonríe con tanta malicia que no estas seguro si existirá la posibilidad de salir ileso del asunto. Nadie tiene que decírtelo, ni siquiera él, porque es obviamente…. Obvio, tanto como que tu cabello es rubio y el Kyuubi posee nueve colas. Sin más le miras fijamente. Es un callejón sin salida, no existe el 'No' por respuesta. Su oscura mirada lo dice absolutamente todo y no es nada bueno lo que puedes ver. Suspiras con dolorosa resignación, un jodido Uchiha te vio la cara de idiota, ¿qué puede ser más terrible que eso? Resoplas ruidosamente frotándote las sienes. No hay opciones a considerar, te ha atrapado—… l-lo pensaré, uhn.— su sonrisa crece al igual que la sensación en tu estómago. Es la primera vez que te sientes como ahora. Es la primera vez que alguien te propone esto…

… es la primera vez que das un 'Sí' camuflajeado.

— Besas bien.

— ¡¿Quieres cerrar la maldita boca, uhn?!

— Cállame como antes.

Tal vez de seguir así tu cabeza explote por tanta sangre acumulada en tu rostro.

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Eh? ¿Qué se dio muy rápido? ¿Qué Dei está demasiado OoC? ¿Qué he perdido el toque? ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué nunca lo tuve?!

Pues… ¡No me importa! Me ha costado un jodido h*evo y eso que soy mujer. Así que se aguantan con esta akshfkhsafirfsdfn. Y no se hable más.

… ¿ya les dije que llevo varias hojitas de la otra actualización? Estoy tan feliz por eso, nya~.

xDDDDDDD Está bien, ahora creo que no salió tan malo y que me ha gustado un poco, no tanto como la primera parte que amo *u*. De hecho debí dejarla ahí pero me aterque a hacer la versión de Deidara. Ésta vez pediré con descaro, ¿review?


End file.
